November Rain
by The Meg-chan
Summary: **Rocketshippy!** Jessie gets really mad at James for causing them to lose Pikachu again. She hurts his feelings, and then takes a walk down the street in the rain.


November Rain  
A Rocketshippy Fanfic by JessieofTR  
  
After another failing mission, and still no pikachu, Team Rocket landed in a forest not too far from the bosses HQ. James sat up. "Oh...another day, and still nothing...Oh well..." He sighed.  
  
But Jessie looked extremely angry. She yelled at James. "YOU IDIOT! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT MESSED US UP!!!!!"  
  
"I NEVER DID ANYTHING TO..." But before James could finish his sentence, Jessie slapped him, harder than ever, and hard enough to make his cheek go blood red.  
  
He looked up at her. "Je...Jessie...." He said with sad eyes, and holding his cheek with his hand.  
  
Jessie spun around as the clouds got darker, and it started to thunder and pour down rain.  
  
Meowth watched in silence. "Man...dat gurl has got a serius additude problum...Don't ya dink so, James? James?"  
  
But James looked more hurt than ever.  
  
Jessie started walking along the sidewalk in a nearby town, probably Viredian City. She was getting soaked from the rain, but she didn't care. She had too much on her mind.  
  
But as she was walking, a song was playing in her head:  
  
===============================================================  
  
machi chuu ga namida sa.   
hoho o tsutau ame ni,  
nijimu omae.   
  
(All over the town, there are tears.  
The rain running down my cheeks,  
You are blurred by.)  
  
korogatta anburera  
sashikakeru hito mo  
inai kara  
  
(Because the person over whom  
I held the umbrella that rolled away  
Is not here.)  
  
sou sunao ja naitte  
wakatte te mo  
kotoba ni daseya shinai no sa  
  
(I'm not being true with myself,  
Yes, I know but,  
I can't say (lit: put out) those words.)  
  
Tender Rain  
samusa de kogoesou na ame demo  
kokoro yori atatakai November Rain  
namida kiesaru made yamanai de  
  
(Tender Rain,  
Even rain that's about to freeze from cold  
Is warmer than my heart. November Rain,  
Until my tears vanish, don't stop.)  
  
Asufaruto hajiita  
ame no machi ha totemo  
kanashi geda ne  
  
(The rain) snapped on the asphalt.  
The rainy town has  
A touch of sadness, doesn't it.)  
  
===============================================================  
  
A small Growlithe puppy ran by her. It somewhat reminded her of James and his Growly.."James..." She said to herself. She felt so bad for slapping him. He remembered the sadness in his eyes.   
  
She picked up the puppy and continued walking.  
  
===============================================================  
  
sakamichi de hirotta  
bisho nure no koinu  
dakishimete  
  
(I'm holding  
A wet puppy that  
I picked up on a hill road.)  
  
sou warukatta yotte  
otokorashiku iereba  
egao mireta no ni  
  
("I was bad."  
If I could have said (that) like a man,  
I could have seen your smiling face.)  
  
Tender Rain  
yuuki ga sukoshi tarinai dake de  
omae made kizutsuketa November Rain  
subete arai nagase kanashimi o  
  
Tender Rain,  
Because I lacked enough courage,  
I hurt your feelings. November Rain,  
Wash away all the sadness.)  
  
aa yasashiku dekinai  
akai ito ga  
hotsureta mama de aruiteru  
(Ah, I can't be tender.  
(With) the red thread  
Loose (as it is), we are walking.)  
  
Tender Rain  
samusa de kogoesou na ame demo  
kokoro yori atatakai November Rain  
namida kiesaru made yamanai de  
  
(Tender Rain,  
Even rain that's about to freeze from cold  
Is warmer than my heart. November Rain,  
Until my tears vanish, don't stop.)  
  
===============================================================  
  
I feel so bad...She thought. But....why?  
  
===============================================================  
  
Rain....  
  
===============================================================  
  
She continued walking. I always slap him...She thought to herself again. Why was he so shocked that time? Was it because of how hard I slapped him? Oh...he's such a baby! But then, why do I feel so bad about it?  
  
The Growlithe puppy barked that she was holding. She forgot about it for a while. "We need to get you out of the rain." She said to it. She walked into a nearby alley and sat against the wall, where there was a roof over their heads. She sat there in deep thought, until she heard some voices.  
  
"She dos care 'bout ya, James!" It was Meowth's voice coming from the other side of the alley.  
  
"*sigh* No she doesn't." It was James' voice too!  
  
"Yes she dos! Look, she just has a bad temper that's all! You guys are still good friends though..."  
  
"But I don't wanna be 'friends' anymore!"  
  
Jessie's face saddened and she sunk down. Great...She thought to herself. Now he hates me for what I did...  
  
"James! You can't be serious! Youse two are paatners! (Partners)"  
  
"Meowth, that's not what I meant...I meant that....well.....I can't tell ya..."  
  
"Com on! Tell me! Meowth's your best buddy! Just tell me!"  
  
"No...I can't...you'll laugh at me..."  
  
"No I won't! Promise! Cross my hart and hope to die!"  
  
"Well..ok...." He sighed again and then said, "I love her Meowth....I want to be with her always...."  
  
Jessie almost screamed. She almost fainted from shock. That did it. James LOVED her! Not just liked, but acctually LOVED her!  
  
Meowth had to force himself not to laugh. "You want to be with her, eh? You are with her, practically 24/7!"  
  
"But she doesn't love me....she's always rude and she slaps me. I'm better off dead..."  
  
"James don't say that!"  
  
Don't love him? Jessie thought about how bad she felt for slapping him, and still didn't quite understand why. Then it hit her. I do love him! That's why I feel bad! That's the reason...it's kinda weird and unusual, but hey! This is love! She felt happy and started laughing. The puppy started barking with her and she grabbed it's paws and danced around with it. She was in love!  
  
James heard barking and laughing and looked around. "What's that?" He turned behind him and looked over the fence into the other alley, seeing Jessie and a puppy....dancing?  
  
"Uh....Jessie?"  
  
"James!" She went and hugged him.  
  
"Jessie...are you feeling ok?"  
  
"James, I'm so sorry for the way I acted....I felt so bad...But....I....I..." She was gonna try to admit her feelings to him, but she just couldn't get it out. The rain then stopped and she hopped over the fence. The little Growlithe puppy hopped over after her. "Let's get out of this crummy alley..." She took his hand and went out where there was fresh air. Meowth stayed behind for them to have alittle alone time. Plus, the Growlithe puppy frolicked behind them, and he didn't want to get in the way of a dog.  
  
"James...." Jessie said to him. "You really think that I don't care about you?"  
  
"You...you heard what I was saying?"  
  
"Well, you were speaking awfully loud..."  
  
James blushed. "You heard what I said then....."  
  
"Yes, and I just wanted to say...."  
  
James ducked, afraid that Jessie would slap him or yell at him or something but instead, she said, "I love you, too..."  
  
James looked up at her shocked. "Jes.....You....love....me? Really?!"  
  
She smiled. "With all my heart...." She brought his face down to her's and kissed him tenderly. Then, she looked in his beautiful green eyes. "Even if we can't catch that pikachu today...tommorow....or even next week, I will still love you." They both hugged each other and started walking back to the boss's HQ together, holding each other's hand.  
  
Meowth smiled. "Well....I knew dey would get tagether (together) someday...just didn't think it would be taday..."  
  
The Growlithe barked happily.  
  
"Awww...well...looks like tings are gonna be different from now on..." Meowth got up from where he had been sitting, and followed Jessie and James.  
  
The Growlithe puppy barked happily again, ran in a circle as if trying to be cute and ran after Meowth, Jessie, and James, as if saying "Hey! Wait for me!!"  
  
((Author's Note: The song I used at the top was "November Rain" from the anime Ranma 1/2. I took the lyrics from www.animelyrics.com. I don't own Ranma, the song, Jessie, James, TR, Meowth, or any cute little Growlithe puppies (even though I wish I did! ^-^))) 


End file.
